A Brief Encounter
by poisongirl4
Summary: Teddy gets more than he bargined for at one of Cody's photo shoots. SLASH. m/m sex. Ted DiBiase/Cody Rhodes


"What the fuck is this??" the extremely highly strung photographer yelled "wardrobe! Wardrobe?? Who the fuck stuffed those briefs like that?? This is fashion people! Not porn!!" he screeched as people scurried around him trying to look busy and not catch his furious eye.

Cody blushed slightly, looking down at himself in the tiny white briefs that left very little to the imagination. Not for the first time today he asked himself how he had let Vince talk him in to this photo shoot, sure he was more than happy to model almost anything that Vince wanted for the WWE magazine, in fact it was something he really enjoyed, he knew he was a good model, but a photo shoot for briefs? Really? Why had he said yes?

His eyes darted sideways and caught the gaze of Ted, his Teddy and he sighed, suddenly feeling a little calmer, he smirked as a silent convoscation darting back and forth between them, Ted drinking in that perfect face he loved so much.

Snapping his head up quickly before he got lost in those sea blue eyes, Cody looked up, smirk still fully in place "erm, it's not stuffed" he said almost giggling "that's all me actually" not able to hide the obvious amusement, he stood up to his full height, hands on hips, looking every bit the WWE superstar he was.

"oh" the photographer snapped looking him up and down "that's....erm...ok then I guess" for the first time that afternoon actually going quiet as he busied himself getting the camera ready before yelling again for makeup to come in and do their final touch up before they could start the shoot.

Ted watched on from the side lines, sat on one of the wardrobe trunks as he ate his giant sub. He watched Cody, watched the way he moved, the way he stood, the way his ebony eyelashes fluttered against his cheek as the makeup girl touched up his powder. The way his muscles tensed under her obviously tickly touch, watched those dimples he adored threaten to show themselves. He was completely captivated, drinking in every part of Cody's beautiful lean body, smiling to himself as he ate his sandwich, he still couldn't believe sometimes that all that was his.

Shaking his head and laughing at just how totally smitten he was, Ted tried to focus on something else, tried to not look so much like the dotting love sick boyfriend he really was, that was when he noticed the way other people were watching Cody, his Cody.

Ted's eyes narrowed as he watched a member of the crew walk past him, eyes firmly on Cody, teeth worrying his bottom lip, obviously checking him out. He looked the other way, behind Cody to where another member of the crew was fixing the backdrop, only his eyes weren't on what he was doing, they were on Cody, on Cody's ass to be more precise and did Cody notice any of this?? No! Teddy felt the jealousy and rage build in the pit of his stomach, as usual Cody was completely unaware of the effect he had on everyone around him, there he was giggling with the makeup girl totally oblivious to the envious and predatory looks he was getting from half the crew. But Ted saw, Ted saw all too well, it was bad enough when they were out in a club and it happened, damn it happened everywhere they went, but here with Cody literally in nothing but his underwear, all the attention made Ted's blood boil, that was his Cody! Those are his abs and his ass, how dare people look at him like that he thought as he stuffed the remainder of his sandwich into his mouth.

Cody glanced over and frowned, he could tell there was something bothering Ted, but for the life of him he had no idea what it was, as far as he was concerned Ted had been fine to minutes ago when they had been almost drowning in each other's eyes, but now he wouldn't make eye contact knowing full well that Cody was looking at him and that pout was not one of his 'look how hot I am' ones, that was a very pissed off Ted. But just as Cody was about to go over and find out what was wrong the photographer yelled again and the soot began.

Cody was a pro, a total natural in front of the camera, his poses were so effortless and his eyes sparkled in that special way that took peoples breath away with one look of his photos. As he got into it he completely forgot that he was standing in front of a group of strangers in nothing but his briefs, it's not like that's was very far from a normal day at work anyway and he forgot about Ted and is obvious bad mood.

Ted was trying not to look, still filled with anger and jealousy, anger at himself for letting Cody do this, he should have told him no this time! He was still berating himself as his eyes moved up involuntarily unable to keep from Cody's body any longer. Ted gasped, his mind going totally blank and all jealous thoughts evaporating into thin air as he looked at Cody posing. His mouth fell open and he smiled to himself, thinking that he must look much like the man he was now ogling usually did, but not right now, right now he looked stunning. Ted couldn't tear his eyes away as Cody struck pose after perfect pose, his baby oil soaked torso ripping as he tensed all the right muscles, his flawless tan skin such a contrast to the bight white of the briefs he was modelling. As Ted's eyes trailed down Cody's perfect abs and then lower to his groin he felt his own cock twitch to life in his jeans, he tried to stop the thoughts, tried to look away, but he simply couldn't, Cody was just too alluring.

He sat, motionless, every muscle in his body tense willing for this to not happen, not here, but he couldn't help it, there was no stopping the way his body reacted to Cody, especially now with him almost glistening in the lights, radiating sex appeal. Cody's impressive manhood jiggled up and down every time he moved to change pose, Ted couldn't take his eyes off it, couldn't help but think about what was under those tiny briefs, he brought his hand to his mouth to stifle a moan as he thought about Cody naked, about taking Cody right there and then.

Ted's breath was coming out in short sharp gasps, his now solid cock pressing painfully into the fly of his jeans. He closed his eyes, willing his heart to slow down, hoping he could slow his breathing too, every jolt from his panting was rubbing his already hyper sensitive tip against the course fabric of his boxers making everything worse.

Taking a deep breath in, Ted opened his eyes just in time to see Cody bending down in front of him, his pert round ass stretching those tiny little briefs to breaking point and that was Ted's breaking point. He leapt of the trunk, knocking his coffee on the floor in his panic to get way and dashed into the nearest bathroom, locking himself firmly in the first stall he came to.

Cody saw all of this out the corner of his eye, suddenly being pulled out of his modelling world and back to reality, he remembered Ted's bad mood and wondered if he was somehow angry with him. Frowning he called time, telling everyone he needed 5 minutes he padded towards the bathroom.

"Ted? Ted are you in here?" He called. No reply.  
"Come on Ted, I saw you come in here......are you mad with me? What have I done??.......I'm sorry" he tried again.  
Seeing a locked stall he walked over "come on Ted this is stupid, I know you're in there" he giggled, trying to lighten the mood as he heard the lock slide along and Ted's flushed face appeared through the crack.

"There you are" Cody beamed "what's going on?? Can I come in?"  
"I don't know Codes.....I'm er.....not feeling too well......" Ted tried to get rid of him, there was no way he wanted Cody to know he couldn't control himself in public.  
"You seemed fine before, please teddy let me it" sounding concerned Cody pushed at the door, shoving Ted to the side.

Cody's brow furrowed as you took in the site before him, Ted was flushed and sweaty, seemingly out of breath. Taking his neck in his hands he pulled Ted closer whispering in his ear "what's wrong Teddy? Please tell me, you're scaring me" real concern in his voice. The contact was doing nothing to calm Ted already shot nerves, he gasped as Cody's hand snaked up his clammy neck. His body totally taking over he couldn't help it as he thrust his painfully hard groin into Cody's naked thigh, desperate for some friction.

Cody froze, suddenly it was all too clear what was wrong with Ted, he pulled back to look him in the eye, but Ted wouldn't return his gaze.  
"Oh Teddy" Cody whispered, his voice changing, now low and sultry "I see what's going on here.....enjoying the show are we??" he giggled.  
"This isn't funny" Ted hissed "I can't help it.......when you're up there.....like that" Ted motioned to Cody's scantily clad body, words totally failing him.

"Don't worry baby" Cody purred as he sank to his knees on the cold bathroom floor "let me take care of you" Ted just looked down and nodded as Cody unzipped his fly and released his straining erection. Staring up longingly Cody just winked as he gathered some spit on his tongue, opened his mouth real wide and took the whole of Ted is one go.

Ted screamed out, the incredible slippery friction too much after depriving himself for so long. Cody set a furious pace, his eyes never leaving Ted's as he bobbed up and down, forcing Ted's thick cock down his practiced throat with every downward motion, squeezing the throbbing head each time. Ted moaned again, fisting his hands into Cody's hair he began to move with Cody's bobs, thrusting forward gently.

Cody smiled around Ted's length, he adored it when Ted let go, really lost control and fucked his mouth, it was rare, but all that prancing around in his underwear must have done the trick he though as Teddy built up speed. Cody heard the photographer calling him and people scurrying around outside preparing for the next stage of the shoot, he knew Ted was close, he could feel his cock pulsing every time Ted forced it down his willing throat. Cody lent back slightly and went rigid, opening his mouth even wider he allowed Ted to fuck his mouth as hard as he liked, bringing a hand up to gently tease at Ted's puckered hole.

It only took Ted a few more thrusts into that willing throat, staring down into those crystal clear blue eyes and he was spilling out, stream after stream of hot come shooting down Cody's throat and over his lips. Cody grinned, licking his lips in the sultriest way as he let Ted's softening cock fall from his mouth. He stood quickly, giggling he pushed a panting Ted down onto the toilet seat, stole a quick kiss and was already out the door.  
"Get back out here when you've recovered.................old man" Cody quipped over his shoulder, then he was gone leaving Ted sat on the toilet seat with his pants round his ankles and a silly lopsided grin on his face.


End file.
